(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to reactors for treating wastewater. More specifically, it relates to bioreactors.
(b) Related Prior Art
In low-density areas or isolated or remote locations where complex water treatment facilities are rare or absent, septic tanks are widely used. The effluent of a septic tank, or more generally of a primary water treatment, is often disposed onto land (a drain field) as part of the wastewater treatment.
There are various existing solutions trying to treat wastewater using more compact equipment. However, these solutions are usually complex and expensive. For example, they involve nanofiltration or reverse osmosis. Again, this is not adapted for rural or remote places where a primary water treatment is used.
There is thus a need for compact and low-complexity equipment adapted to treat wastewater such as primary water treatment effluents. This low-complexity equipment would be particularly adapted to remote areas, including residential areas but also for commercial or industrial facilities.